The invention relates generally to fuel supply systems for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel supply systems which include a fuel injector and, still more particularly, to fuel injection systems for spark ignited, two-stroke internal combustion engines.
The invention also relates to arrangements for injecting a fuel/gas mixture into a spark ignited internal combustion engine. In addition, the invention also relates to arrangements for creating a source of compressed gas which can be mixed with fuel and injected into a spark ignited internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,674,014 June 19, 1928 2,111,560 March 22, 1938 2,192,630 March 5, 1940 2,329,363 September 14, 1943 2,707,051 April 26, 1955 2,819,728 January 14, 1958 3,106,226 October 8, 1963 3,116,752 January 7, 1964 3,682,146 August 8, 1972 3,785,355 January 15, 1974 3,919,986 November 18, 1975 4,103,648 August 1,1978 4,191,135 March 4,1980 4,210,105 July 1, 1980 4,223,645 September 23, 1980 4,232,641 November 11, 1980 4,406,260 September 27, 1983 4,413,652 November 8, 1983 ______________________________________